


Mind

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Wanna go for a drive?"





	Mind

It wasn’t like he had planned on losing his mind. He hadn’t planned to have a mind that turned against him at any moment and that never allowed him to back down from an insult, no matter how small. He hadn’t planned the many breakdowns or manic rants that caused rumors to spread like wildfire, until everyone in the city knew _what sort of type_ he was. He hadn’t planned, had never wanted, to see the looks in the faces around him once he came back to himself. Confused. Amused. Worried. _Pitying_. 

Ignoring Benvolio and Romeo was easy, ignoring the others as he pushed past them was easier, but he couldn’t completely block their voices. Okay? Of course he was okay, he was good, fine. Why wouldn’t he be fine. Fine, fine, fine, he was _more_ than fine. He was thrilled, he was jubilant, he was fucking ecstatic. Just wonderful all around, just look at his smile, look at the way he never shied from anyone’s eyes, look at his fist ready to say hello to any mouth with a smart glib. 

He kept walking, kept smiling, kept his fist ready. There wasn’t many people around him now, and in the corner of his eyes he saw that couple on the other side of the street look at him and start to whisper. His smile widened, his heart beat faster, and his feet kept going. He didn’t know where he was going, but hell if he was going to care about such a minor detail. 

The car slowing down next to him was was obvious, but he ignored it. Didn’t even look at it, even in the corner of his eye. He was waiting for an excuse, for anything to come from the driver, but nothing came. The car sped up again and ha expected it to disappear around a corner, but instead it parked just a short while ahead of him. He still stubbornly refused to look at it, carefully kept his eyes on anything and everything else, even when the car door opened and closed. 

He would have crossed the street, or taken another way, or anything else, but that wasn’t something _he_ did. It would have meant he avoided something, and he would shut the mouth of anyone who accused him of cowardice. So he kept going forward. 

He wasn’t surprised when the someone spoke, but he wouldn’t have stopped if it hadn’t been this particular person. The tension actually slipped out of his clenched fists, which he noted with only slight annoyance. It could easily be rectified if need be, after all. 

“I heard about what happened.”

“Color me surprised,” Mercutio answered with his wide smile and a raised eyebrow. “It won’t be much longer until everyone has.”

Tybalt had a crease between his eyebrows, and Mercutio got the sudden impulse to go over and smooth it out with his thumbs. There was no reason not to, he realized, so he did exactly that, stroking Tybalt’s face softly as he did. Tybalt didn’t mention it, only put his hands on Mercutio’s hips as though it was the most natural thing in the world to do. 

“Fuck them,” he said, and Mercutio hummed in agreement. “Wanna go for a ride?”

“Where to?” It didn’t actually matter, and he already knew he was going to say yes. He was still stroking Tybalt’s face, up along his forehead, down his cheeks, up again, down again. 

“Away from here.” _Away from all of them._

“Sounds good.” 

The two of them stayed silent after that; Mercutio was caressing Tybalt’s face, Tybalt was looked at him. They were each holding onto each other, hands becoming bridges that both took and gave strength. As far as they were concerned there was no one else in the world but the two of them. 

Mercutio’s smile disappeared and he kissed Tybalt softly, gently. “Let’s go,” he said.


End file.
